Undead Notes
by Scrat and Jidders
Summary: During the Zombie Apocalypse, All members of the NPA have been requested to keep a Journal of their experiences in order to keep them sane. These are their stories.


**A/N: **Yeah, I haven't read Death Note in a while, and although this may be an AU, the time line is still probably going to be pretty off. Also, don't get too riled up by this. It's pretty short (as I imagine most journals would be during the Zombie Apocalypse), and I do have an entire story arc that I'm planning to do for this, but updates are probably going to be few and far between.

**Disclaimer:** Trust me, if I owned Death Note, OR The Zombie Survival Guide, things would be MUCH different for both.

* * *

It's been about 12 hours, give or take, since the initial outbreak had first been reported. In the chaos of frightened civilians and the walking dead it's near impossible to tell the difference between friend and foe. I've taken to the side streets, or anywhere that seems deserted in order to circumnavigate myself away from NPA headquarters.

For the record, this journal is unofficial business. I'm not doing it because back at the task force L requested that each of us keep one in order to keep ourselves sane and rational, or whatever. Officially, I've abandoned my post at the NPA. How could I have stayed? With Eriko and the kids still out here, defenseless and frightened, how was I supposed to comply with the lock down? My survival no matter how imperative to the detention of Kira is completely meaningless if I can't even ensure that my family stays safe. This journal is for them in the event that I don't make it out of this nightmare. Even if the world does end, I want them to know I tried.

Right now, I've taken cover in the back room of a small stationary store that has been abandoned in the chaos. I'm only a few blocks down from the NPA, and it's laughable how minuscule my progress has been. So much is on the line, and I can't even make it down the street. I just hope that Eri can hold out until I get there. Right now they are the only thing keeping me going, and I can't even begin to imagine what I'd do next if any harm ever came to any of them.

Although I'm sitting still right now, since the attacks first started its as if everything has been set into constant motion. Before I left, L mentioned something about a class 3 attack. If this is what he meant by class 3, I don't even want to think about what, if anything, comes next. All I can do is try and plan out what comes next long enough to get back to the house. All I can hope for at the moment is that the dwindling supply of bullets that I have left in my gun can hold out until I make it all the way there.

Shuichi Aizawa

* * *

It's hard to say when everything first started to go wrong. Everything is a total disaster right now, so who even knows where or when the first wave of zombies started attacking! That is what they are, isn't it? Zombies? I've been holed up in this room with Mogi and Misa-Misa from the start, so I haven't really been able to get many details on the official report. Still, I can't really see what else they'd be…

Don't get me wrong though, I realize that in most of the horror movies, they usually do end up going by some other name. The infected, the undead, the living dead, you know, to me they just look like Lepers who have gone off their rocker. Like I said though, we are literally trapped in Misa-Misa's dressing room, thanks to Sakura TV's corner cutting business plan, and the shoddy craftsmanship of these generic locks. Well, either that, or something is blocking the other side. Either way, we don't really have much choice but to stay put for the time being.

All things considered though, I guess those jammed locks are what saved our lives. At least they are what separated us from the chaos and panic that has been happening on the other side of our door for what seems like forever. To be honest, sometimes it's hard for me to say which is scarier, the zombie apocalypse finally happening, or all of the staff at Sakura TV. From the sound of it, the building hasn't been breached yet, but the feeding frenzy that is going on even within the remote halls outside our dressing room is almost as bone-chilling as the destruction that we can hear echoing from the streets!

To top it off, absolutely no one is willing to help us get out! It seems we've been forgotten for the sake of PDA's and on the spot interviews. Not that I'm really complaining, if it keeps us away from them. Besides, we did manage to miraculously get in touch with the NPA, who seem to be in a similarly tight spot, holed up in headquarters. That's why I'm writing this right now. Upon special orders given by Ryuzaki, we are to keep a detailed written account of everything that we do during this crisis situation. He even sent over a digital copy of a Zombie Survival Guide that is supposed to help us through everything, which Mogi is scrolling through right now as I'm writing this.

Talk about your surprises! I never imagined that Ryuzaki would have been planning for something like this to happen as well! It's hard for me to think about what it must be like outside of this room. I'm almost glad that we got trapped here before we had to experience anything this traumatizing first hand. It still hasn't really hit me yet that this is actually happening. It's completely unreal. I just hope that when the gravity of the situation finally sinks in, I'll still be able to handle myself until this whole thing finally blows over.

Touta Matsuda

* * *

Since the first attacks started, silence has befallen the entire building. I know what they say is going on, but it seems to be a very childish notion to hold in the midst of such chaos. Ryuzaki hasn't been wrong about many things before, but it seems impossible that something so unreal could actually be true.

We've all been given these Zombie Survival Guides to study as we prepare for lock down. Although I don't necessarily believe in what's going on, even I have been studying it for the last couple of hours in preparation for what's to come. Despite how frivolous the notion of a zombie apocalypse may be, there is no denying that something bad is going on. It's got me wandering whether or not this has anything to do with the Kira case as well. Considering how prepared Ryuzaki seems to be about the entire situation, it wouldn't surprise me if he had knew that it would come to this all along.

One of the more controversial rules in the book says to forget your loved ones and focus on your own survival instead. Of course, this is a basic rule fundamental to most cases of survival. I'm lucky enough to have my son with me, but it still pains me to think about my wife and daughter struggling in the chaos outside. It was enough to drive Aizawa to leave the safety of headquarters to go out and find his own wife and kids.

Looking at Ryuzaki, it's hard to argue with Aizawa's logic. As much as I hate to say it, the boy doesn't really have anyone of his own to protect, and its hard to follow his orders when he doesn't even know what it is that we have to give up to stay. Still, an old dog like me knows when I've met my match. I'm still a cop after all, and although it's all I can do to keep myself from running into the fray to attempt a rescue mission of my own, I know that the only way that I can protect anyone is by running damage control in here. I may not be much of a beat cop anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't make the most of the situation, and try and sort everything out from here.

Its true that sometimes I'm envious of the younger units, who can throw caution to the wind and follow their passion. The men on the streets getting in between all the chaos and leading civilians into the shelters will be the real heroes of these riots. Still, these boys need guidance, lest they let their emotions get the best of them. If this is all I can do to make sure Sachiko and Sayu get out of this safe and well.

Soichiro Yagami


End file.
